


Carter Farms

by alliekatt314



Series: One Shots [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Farmer Peggy, Grocery Store Owner Angie, farmer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter has a huge crush on Angie Martinelli owner of the local grocery store. </p><p>In which Peggy woos Angie with fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carter Farms

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post
> 
>  
> 
> http://mrsnatasharomanov.tumblr.com/post/119909718377/cartinelli-farmer-au-feels
> 
> Also in wattpad alliekatt314

http://mrsnatasharomanov.tumblr.com/post/119909718377/cartinelli-farmer-au-feels

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the cock crows at the crack of dawn Peggy is already up. It's delivery day so she has to allow extra time to go into town. There isn't any time to dawdle. Besides Peggy owns one of the biggest farms around how would that look if she didn't deliver on time?

She busily packages fruits, vegetables, fresh eggs, fresh milk, juices, wines, beers, and jams from her farm. Today she needs to deliver to the grocery store, bar, and two local restaurants.

"You're up early" Sousah, the only worker who lives on the farm comments, strolling in to the house. He lives in a smaller cabin near the barn.

"Of course I am it's delivery day. Could you load these on the truck if you're able?" Peggy asks gesturing to the filled boxes.

"I'm able and I can" Sousah replies and picks one up. Sousah has a crutch because of his injured leg. Peggy always fusses over it but she knows he is perfectly capable of going through his day normally. A loud knock comes at her door and Peggy sighs deeply before wiping her hands on her apron and answering it.

"Morning Peggy delivery day?" Edwin Jarvis greets and steps in.

"Yes Jarvis it is. You know how busy I am" Peggy answers and goes back to packaging.

"You could have Souash take them to town" Jarvis suggests.

"No I like to hand deliver them" Peggy says quickly. That and she'd hate to miss a chance to see Angie Martinellie owner of the local grocery store. Her hand done dirty blonde pulled back curls, red lipstick, flirty personality, and green eyes had Peggy entranced.

"Ah right anyway I just stopped in to give you the newspaper I'll be on my way now" Jarvis says handing Peggy a rolled up newspaper.

"Well thank you Jarvis here have an apple" Peggy offers and shoves one in his hand them him out the door before he could protest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later she's driving on the road list in hand. Peggy pulls up for the bar first. It's owned by Howard Stark.

"Peggy What have you brought for me now?" Howard inquires meeting her at the door.

"Two boxes of bear and a box of wine" Peggy responds nodding to the back of the truck. Howard helps her unload the boxes inside pays her then sends her off to her next drop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She dropped off at the two local restaurants and then drove to the grocery store.

"Good morning English" Angie greets smiling widely when Peggy pulls up. Her smile sends flutters through Peggy's chest.

"It is now Angie" Peggy responds cheekily and opens the trunk to allow Angie's employees to grab the boxes.

"Oh you" Angie blushes and waves her hand. "So how are things at Carter Farms?"

"Oh busy as always but everything's going smoothly" Peggy replies. "What about here?"

"Perfect actually we just got a shipment of strawberries. They're my favorite" Angie gushes and a light bulb goes on in Peggys head. Peggy only has two strawberry plants so she downs stupidly them but she does have extra. That's how she'll woo Angie.

"Really I've been looking for an excuse to grow strawberries in bulk. Maybe I could be your supplier next year?" Peggy offers trying to be flirtatious as well.

"That'd be great Peg! I personally think it's better to get all the fruits and veggies from one farm. You're such a sweetheart" Angie exclaims and Peggys cheeks tint pink.

"I hate to say it but I have to go. Lots to be done. But I'll be back next supply day maybe earlier. You're to sweet to stray from for too long" Peggy excuses and walks back to her truck.

"Bye English!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peggy has never really left the work to her workers. If she did she'd have way meow free time then she does. But now she has a reason to want free time so she steps back and allows her employees to take care of things.

She has a girl to woo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peggy had five baskets of strawberries prepared alone with little notes. The last one asking Angie out.

Peggy planned to deliver the basket on her next delivery run.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Here Angie I know they're you're favorite" Peggy says handing over the basket.

"Well thanks English! You're just a doll" Angie thanks and kisses Peggys cheek before she leaves. Minutes later Peggy hears a squeal. She must have found the note.

 _If you were a vegetable you'd be a cute-cumber_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I have more strawberries for you Ange" Peggy announces and hands over another basket. Angie blushes at the thought of the last one and graciously accepts it.

"Oh you spoil me Peggy!"

_Are you a fruit because Honeydew you know how pretty you are?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the third time Angie had caught on.

"Brought me meow strawberries English?"

"Yes I have Angie. Only the best for you" Peggy responds and hands over the basket.

_Are you a banana because I find you a-pealing._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"More strawberries English? I should keep you around you know how to treat a gal."

"Well I'd like to stick around."

_You're like a bowl of ice cream, I just wanna spoon you!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was the day. Today the note would ask Angie out and Peggy would either have Angie or lose her.

"This is the last basket Angie sorry. The season is over" Peggy explains handing the basket to Angie.

"Aww oh well you're season ain't over. You deliver year round so I can't say I'm at a complete loss." Angie grins gives Peggy a peck on the cheek then turns to walk back into her store. Peggy waits hopeful by her truck.

 _I'll be English if you'll be mine_.

Angie runs back out a minute later and launches her self into Peggys arms.

"I'll be your gal English. Took you long enough" Angie giggles and plants her lips on Peggys. Peggy smiles into the kiss before responding avidly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A year later Carter Farms became Carter-Martinelli Farms and Martinelli Mercantile became Martinelli-Carter Mercantile.


End file.
